boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boys vs. Girls 2
(chronologically) |next= (chronologically) }}Boys vs. Girls 2 is the official sequel to the ''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy, preceding and . It was written by D. Isaac Thomas and co-written by Melissa Vaine. The novel was released on May 3, 2018. Plot The Supreme Commander's visit The Second School War is already in progress. Natalia Thornton is tightening her grip on the world and has destroyed the Empire State Building after capturing Joshua Petersen. Days later, President Roxanne Waterston receives a notice that Helen McKeen, Supreme Commander of the opposite faction, is to meet her. When McKeen finally arrives, she reveals a number of incidents which had occurred in the United States of America and for which the President is forced to owe responsibility for, all of which have been caused by Thornton and her followers, a splinter faction of the Girl-Team known as the Cavaliers of Thornton. In short, the Second School War is not going well. McKeen also reveals that Thompson has been promoted to share her authoritative rank, just before the latter arrives. The three of them discuss security arrangements with her and Thompson agrees to be a liaison for her. Meeting at Kent's Escape from the Petersen House The Cavaliers of Thornton track Steven to the house, and Liv Emerson pilots the Corrupter and launches an airstrike hoping to kill Petersen. The latter flees with Thompson, McKeen, Corner, and Hendersen on board the Heartbreaker. Petersen flies it through the Maze of Ventilation, while Corner fires on Emerson. Finally, McKeen uses fire to destroy the Corrupter and they fly to Thompson's house. President Waterston In the meantime, Mutant President Roxanne Waterston, who has discovered a vacuum, meets with President Barack Obama to discuss affairs abroad. She tells him that if the Cavaliers of Thornton are not contained, desolation will plague their country. Obama, however, does not take the threat of Natalia Thornton seriously. She finally leaves the conversation after becoming uncharacteristically angry with her equal in the government. The dream Once they are alone, Thompson and Petersen share a tender moment together and proceed to make out for the first time. Petersen falls asleep cheerfully, but she is disturbed to see several frightening visions and wakes with a start. She reveals to Thompson, who has just come to wake her and McKeen, that Joshua is in captivity, that Thornton knows of the ambush the Boy-Team is planning, and that McKeen and Thornton are siblings. Thompson tells them to get dressed and join Andrew and Corner for breakfast. Petersen stands up and tells Thompson he's hiding something, which turns out to be a weapon. McKeen leaves as Thompson teases Petersen, who is still in her bra, and Petersen playfully tackles him and they giggle uncontrollably, sprawled on the carpet and hugging each other tightly. When they come outside, with Petersen barely pulling her shirt over her bra, McKeen asks for verification that she's related to Thornton, which Petersen grimly confirms. When Anakin and Jay visited the Thompson house, Petersen gave her consent to arrange a secret meeting with them. At two o'clock, Steven reveals to the masses Summer's return to the battlefield, and proceeds to assign her to a "freefall position", as he trusts her abilities in spite of the odds against her. Seven Peaks The following morning, Petersen arranged to go to Seven Peaks Waterpark along with the other members of the quintet. While there, she accompanied Thompson, who was able to help her feel better now that she was around hundreds of people again. During their outing, a Boy-Team member named Zachary Brown arrives to warn everyone in the waterpark that the Cavaliers of Thornton are coming. Once at supposed location of the secret doorway, the quintet desperately searches for a way past the field, but are unable to find it. Utterly disappointed, the Boy-Team members begin to make their way abroad, but Petersen stays behind, refusing to give up so easily, and notices a point where she deduces Thompson must touch. She calls after Thompson, but he is rude to her, beginning an argument that ends with McKeen tripping Thompson and threatening to take his life should he touch Petersen in a harmful way. After Thompson apologizes, they successfully enter Thompson's house. Inside, everyone prepares for bed and Thompson and Petersen share a second tender moment together. At Tower Placement School, Natalia Thornton, Cera Lewis, and Beion watch the Cavaliers of Thornton assemble. Thorton orders them to bring her Petersen, as she wants to know what she's been doing all year, and McKeen, as they have "unfinished business" together, and to massacre everyone else. Betrayal of Charlie Corner Back at Steven's house, Summer is sleeping peacefully until Jay wakes her and tells her it is time to go. Petersen takes a moment to become accustomed to her surroundings and grabs Jay's arm, going to the school via Side-Along Teleportation. They arrive to realize the battle has already begun and that there are fighters and corpses on every floor. In the process, they are nearly killed by Charlie Corner, who reveals he is actually a double agent, but Petersen destroys the ''Demonizer'' and throws him down the stairs and he is forced to teleport, warning that next time he would be "overpowered". Helen thinks this means he has accepted defeat but Summer knows better. Summer flees with Jay, but then she is hit in the head by a piece of rubble. In the meantime, Cera Lewis arrives in her shuttle in a docking bay and Steven, having already surrendered to the Cavaliers, talks with Cera in an attempt to bring her away from evil, but to no avail. She maintains that it is "too late for her". The Cavaliers take Thompson into custody for transportation to Natalia's headquarters. Inside, Steven confronts Natalia, who tries to turn him to evil. Thompson and Thornton begin to duel, but then Thornton realizes her computer system has been destroyed and renews her assault. Thompson wins, but he hesitates to kill her. Confused, he finally does, or at least, he thinks he does. He immediately resolves to return to Tower Placement to spread the news. In the meantime, Summer regains consciousness and she and Jay locate the computer system, which Summer begins a complex process to destroy while Jay cuts down any horrified Cavaliers who attempt to thwart Petersen. However, Petersen also learns from the hack that Empress Zira Miranda Grover is sending her armies to reinforce the school. They rush to find Anakin Organa and warn him. Jay proceeds into the midst of the battlefield, but Petersen is exhausted and has no intention of doing likewise. She heads into a small lounge where Beion is waiting to ambush anyone there. He confronts her, but she tells him she has no loyalty to Thompson or his cause, temporarily confusing him. She seduces him and slowly incapacitates him with a taser. Just then, Summer realizes Zira's massive cavalry charge has arrived. She contacts the Empress, trying to appeal to her better nature to call off the troops, but to no avail. When she hangs up, however, she realizes that President Waterston has sent her own armada to stop Zira. They quickly decimate the Cavalier army. Natalia's endgame Summer is still watching from inside the top floor when Steven Thompson approaches her from in the shadows. Petersen is overjoyed to see him alive and well, and he immediately apologizes for leaving her behind. She realizes he is staring at her cute cheeks and he justifies this by pointing out the left one has a cut and the side of her head above her ear is bruised. Summer firmly grabs him and pulls him into a warm embrace, but then she realizes he's confused, conflicted, and upset. When Steven breaks away, he reveals his remorse over his encounter with Natalia Thornton, who has reportedly been destroyed, Summer assures him he did the right thing. To exhausted to say much else, they lay together on a beanbag chair, where Petersen lays her head on Steven's shoulder while he rests his hand on her midriff. Charles walks in to tell them the Cavaliers have come to their senses and stopped fighting. Summer suddenly says she has to leave and return home, but Steven and Charles both beg her to stay behind. Steven points out that the war never would have ended if Summer didn't know computers so well and teasingly calls her and therefore she deserves to decide for herself. She sits up and admits she's in no fit shape to fight Natalia's followers, and when Steven admits that he'll miss her, she reminds him that they have social media so he'll never truly be alone. She promises that she'll always have his back, and he promises in turn that he reciprocates this for eternity. Summer kisses him and asks him to let Andrew and the Organa twins that she's leaving, but Steven points out that they have just arrived. Summer hugs Jay and thanks him for protecting her, but then Neil arrives warning them that President Roxanne Waterston is coming. Having no energy or desire to be interrogated by the President, and being encouraged by Charles, Petersen pecks Thompson's cheek and regards him "with a promising look burning passionately in her eyes". She proceeds to touch the pad, teleporting her home. Upon arriving, Summer looks around, changes into a robe, and greets Joshua, who tells her more about the war. Peace is restored During the years that follow, Steven and Summer become boyfriend and girlfriend. They also go on a double date with Andrew and Brianna. However, during this time, they realize Helen is still captured. Summer contacts Anakin and the two rendezvous at the back of a gas station. There, they devise a plan to rescue Helen from the palace of Zira Miranda Grover. Before going, Summer invites Steven to her house and tells him what she is planning to do. He is extremely reluctant to let her do this without him, but they come to a compromise that consists of Steven leading the Boy-Team fleet into a small war if Anakin gives the word, but if he doesn't, Steven will not interfere. Steven Kreacher tells the trio tells Summer that he had killed someone else before the School War ensued, something he initially would not confess to her, a psychopathic third grader named Bailey Bastian, who had murdered a child named Penny, attempted to kill Preston, and committed several crimes. Bailey was killed by the collected efforts of Steven, Jamie Thompson, Tony, and Bruce. Arriving at Zira's Palace Meanwhile, Anakin Organa and his team have arrived in Arizona in an attempt to rescue Helen McKeen from the palace of Zira Miranda Grover. First Anakin uses a Jedi mind trick to force a guard named Taylor Carter into the palace with his message. The message pleads Zira to release Helen. Zira refuses. That evening, Zira's band entertains the Empress. Zira, engaged by the graceful gyrations of her collared slave Thomas, starts tugging on his chain and commanding him to come to her on her throne. Thomas fearfully resists her, and in annoyance, Zira has her guards kill Thomas. Saving Helen McKeen Later, Summer Petersen ambushes Xydarone V and knocks her unconscious, before donning her clothes. From there, she convinces Zira to show her where Xydarone's room is. That night, Summer releases Helen McKeen, but as they prepare to escape, they are caught by Zira and her minions. Ignoring Helen's pleas, Zira has the captain thrown in prison with the Girl-Team Robot Commander. Although Jay Organa (disguised as one of Zira's prison guards) tries to sneak off with Summer, Zira stops them and orders a guard to bring Summer to her. Summer is appointed as Zira's future successor. Anakin Organa arrives at the Palace Later on, Anakin arrives at the palace. Zira, and most of her minions are asleep, but are awoken by Jim Newman (who, in trying to intervene the Jedi's entrance, is Force-tricked into welcoming him). Summer, now accustomed to Zira's ways, remains silent beside the Empress, despite her rising hope at seeing Anakin. Anakin demands that Zira release Helen and his other friends, but Zira refuses the young Jedi's offer. Anakin uses the Force to pull a nearby electric bomb and attempts to use it, but the Empress activates the trapdoor, dropping the Jedi into the Death pit. After a huge battle with the Beast, Anakin ultimately kills it by summoning a torpedo launcher and using it against the monster. He is then recaptured and brought up by Zira's minions. Zira, furious, chokes Summer until she falls back on her belly, and orders the prisoners to be brought before her. Anakin, Helen, and the Girl-Team Robot Commander are brought before Zira, exchanging relief at each other's safety as Summer struggles with Zira to sit upright before her. Zira sentences Anakin and his friends to be taken to the Cave of the Gargoyle for termination by the man-eating gargoyle, knowing its built-in technology would crush them over the course of ten millennia. Anakin warns Zira that she's made her last mistake, at which the Empress laughs in amusement. The Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle begins En route, the royal band plays music in the background. Zira allows Summer to climb off her throne and watch her friends from a window; after a while, she gives a tug on her chain, playfully commanding her to come to him. Summer glares back at her, but as the chain is slack, she returns to watching, and Zira chuckles. Jim Newman, seeing this, joins her on her throne. Outside, Anakin and his companions (with Jay, still in disguise) are being taken to the Cave of the Gargoyle on one of the vans accompanying the Gemotre. Helen is sure that they are all going to die, and Anakin whispers something in her ear. When the vehicles ultimately reach the cave, Zira announces the group's deaths, but that she is willing to now listen to their pleas. Helen calls Zira names and tells her that she'll not get any pleasure from their deaths, much to the Empress' amusement, and Anakin offers a final chance for Zira to free him and his friends or die. Zira and her guests laugh off this last threat and orders for the execution to commence. Anakin gets ushered into the gargoyle's mouth, but then the Boy-Team fleet bursts out of nowhere following a threat from Luke Norris. In response, Anakin climbs right out of Devorar, landing and grabbing his laser sword from Helen. Anakin then begins to kill his captors. As Zira furiously orders her bustling guards and minions to intervene, Summer looks around, ready to use her false submission to the Empress to her advantage. Xydarone IV uses her jetpack to fly off of the limo and land on the skiff as Anakin is in the act of freeing Helen and the Girl-Team Robot Commander. Anakin uses his laser sword to cut Xydarone's gun in half, and the commander pushes the bounty hunter onto the deck. Anakin then jumps onto another of the accompanying skiffs to fight off the guards and minions there. While fighting a guard, Jay accidentally falls off the side of the skiff, and although he manages to hold onto a wire, one of the gargoyle's tentacles begins to pull him to his death, and Helen and GTR-10 have to carefully rescue him. Suddenly, Summer spots Xydarone IV's head rolling into Devorar's open mouth, making it belch. Summer Petersen's escape Aboard the limousine, Summer pretends to run longingly for Zira, craving the touch of her stomach now that it was bare. This, however, is a ruse for Zira to let down the Shield, and Summer proceeds to smite Zira's head with her spear, seemingly killing her, Summer jumps off of the throne and decides to eat what's left in Zira's candy goblet before doing anything else. But then Jim Newman converges, only for someone to smash apart his glass window and cut down the guards flanking him, so Jim runs away cursing as Anakin uses the Force to give her her laser sword. The guard identifies himself as Justin Bellamy and they head for the stairs to the roof of the limo. However, they run into Marina, but a dancer named Robert Mersames knocks her out. Meanwhile, Sammy Salaraga attacks the fallen GTR-10, and Summer chases the court jester away. Reaching the surface, and the unlikely trio runs to find an aircraft to fight aerial. Anakin defeats the remaining guards on the limousine's roof, and Cassie and Kayliah, two of the Cavaliers, agree to fly with Summer since they regretted joining Emily Watson so long ago and could finally make up for it. At that moment, however, Charlie Corner, who has been leading the ground forces, flies into battle against Summer on his hovercraft. Charlie injures Kayliah to the point of almost dying, if Summer hadn't healed her. In the meantime, Natalia bests Helen and throws her to the ground. Summer defeats Charlie by abruptly stopping their pod and, with effort, throwing Cassie at Charlie, who falls out of his hovercraft and hundreds of feet to the ground as Summer throws out a rope for Cassie to grab on to. The battle's conclusion Helen convinces Natalia that anything she attempts to improve the world by wiping out those who oppose her, will cause far more pain and suffering than it will ever prevent, and Summer, who has landed while Kayliah is being tended by Cassie, that it is okay for the people to do as they see fit, as everyone has their own kind of magic inside them. Moved by Helen and Summer's speech and touched by being considered magical by the sister she believed hated her, Natalia orders all her Cavaliers to retreat, as Zira is already dead. With Zira defeated, Summer gives Steven an “attack hug” and they celebrate with their friends until President Waterston arrives and speaks with her and Steven privately, congratulating them for their victory but discouraging them from doing anything similar in the future, citing that she, the President, is in their debt. A moment later, the Gemotre explodes behind them. Tying up loose ends They stop at the Palace, as Summer suspects they are being followed. Lisa Perry finally went to Arizona, as she was supposed to pick up Natalia Thornton. While in an alleyway, she encountered Taylor Carter, who offered Lisa thirty dollars if she could kill Summer Petersen. Remembering her as the head of the war effort, Lisa was more than happy to accept the mission. She headed down to Zira's Palace, where Natalia was, where she located Petersen. Lisa brandished a lightsaber and challenged Summer. She reveals that a guard named Taylor Carter has dispatched her after a bodyguard of Valarie’s, as well as Vorme, failed to find her. Left without a choice, Petersen ignites her weapon and duels Lisa, though she struggles against the far more athletic opponent. In the end, Petersen bests Lisa and deals her a severe facial wound. Suddenly, she disappears from the desert. Summer proceeds in through the Palace's entrance to find an aghast Taylor sitting on a bench. Summer apologizes to Taylor for the trauma she caused him. Although Taylor waves her off, Jim Newman tells him that Summer must have been very devoted, returning to the palace just to apologize to him. Taylor nodded and says he has a "gift" for Summer. He reaches into a safe, which Jay realizes contains a gun. Summer snatches his gun away, implying to him that she has already dispatched Taylor’s hired guards, and that she is “not in the mood.” Taking the hint, Taylor turns away, prompting Summer to leave with her friends. Natalia and Helen are taken home, while Anakin and Summer dismount with GTR-10 and Bellamy. They offer Helen and Natalia the chance to join them, but Helen says she and her sister have "some catching up to do" and Natalia agrees with that. Epilogue Six months later, Steven throws a graduation party at his house. They had made all they could out of the event, with a snack table, music loops that guests took turns selecting, and games of strength and wit. Feeling quite at home, Summer sits on a couch, joking with her friends, holding a can of root beer, wearing a tacky bra that has American flag designs on it. One of them expresses their confidence that she'll become a legend in politics thanks to being so computer-smart, something Summer doubts, and when they all begin arguing about politics, Summer leaves and encounters several students hanging out against an alcove near a flight of stairs. Then she runs into Tage Elwood, who thinks she looks stunning but is too shy to mention it, Summer jokes that his art skills matter more than her physical beauty, but laughing hurts her already aching stomach. Tage eases the pain by kneading her stomach, rolling his fist in circles around the bare, stretched, fatty flesh. Summer says she feels divine now and Tage leaves. Deciding to keep wearing nothing but her fancy bra because Steven always keeps the heat up too high, she wanders over and plays with two boys, before watching Steven pose by a slide for a photo. Later on, she watches a ring fight between several partygoers that Helen wins. As the hour grows late, the party reduces to everyone hanging out inside, either dozing off or mingling quietly. Summer sits at a table in her bra, playing on her phone until Steven shows up. As she strokes his face, he says he's going to bed and tells her she's in charge. Summer subtly observes the large amount of leftover cake, which he says she can have as much as she wants. Summer spends the next ten minutes gorging herself until Zach shows up. He hits on her until she says she won't play with him if there were only two people left on Earth. Zachary implies they'd be having sexual affairs (which is what he wants) in that case. Jumping to her feet, Summer pins Zachary to the ground, who tries to repel her fist despite being happy she's on top of him. He staggers away from the party, lamenting that they'd only have one uninjured player if the world was devastated. When Steven goes downstairs next morning, he sees Summer awaiting him. She's wearing a different (light-colored) bra and "organizing" the refrigerator. Summer tells him about Zach, and he admits he would have beat the kid as well. Summer asked if he would like to go sort out the chairs, admitting that she can't bring herself to leave a party with so much to clean. She also admits it was the best thing that ever happened to her. Summer puts her shirt back on and they head outside to clean up, during which time they constantly stare at each other. Steven feels airy, thinking he knew all along but needing the comfort of evidence that Summer's love for him is undying. So he feels unashamed when he goes over and commends her work on the table before offering to help her up. He puts his hand on her shoulders, before making an imminent proposal of marriage. Summer grins and Steven realizes all is as it should be. First Post-Script Summer Petersen speaks as an adult, more than fifteen years later. It is indicated that she is married to Steven Thompson. They have a child together, a boy named Tyson Jay Petersen. The war is over, but she dreads the day her children's innocent world will be shattered by learning the details of their parents' involvement in the war. She calls Helen, who is revealed to be married to Andrew Hendersen, before heading inside to watch Steven play football for the United States. She knows everything will work out. Second Post-Script Josh Hogan films a public service announcement on the importance of patience and breaks the fourth wall, informing the reader that they read the second post-script for nothing. Deleted scene The morning after the Boys' Secret Meeting, Summer Petersen never falls asleep and waits for Helen McKeen to fall asleep. At around 7 p.m., Thompson awakes and finds Petersen, wearing a white tube top and cutting a mango. He asks her why she is awake so early and she explains that she never fell asleep to begin with, and had simply waited for Helen McKeen to fall asleep before leaving the guest bedroom. Thompson decides to leave, fearing that she feels awkward with him staring at her, but quite the contrary she begs him not to leave, as she finds his presence to be soothing. After leaning against a wall and watching her, he tells her she can take any candy in the house if she wanted it and that the other three will be awakening soon, and he does not want Helen McKeen to "get any ideas". Development D. Isaac Thomas first announced he was doing a sequel to the trilogy in January of 2017. He began mapping out certain scenes, as he later admitted that he had "always wanted a scene with the Cavaliers on a rampage to open up with". In November of that year, Thomas approached Melissa Vaine with his ideas, which he had already been developing for months, about a sequel to the ''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy, and promised he would pay her in the future, should she work as his co-writer on the book. The two continually used Chat Mods on Wikia and Instagram to work collaboratively on the novel, which was released shortly after her twentieth birthday in May of 2018. Rating Like its predecessors, Boys vs. Girls 2 is rated PG-13 (parents strongly cautioned). The book is rated "intense sequences of action and violence, some sexual content including brief partial nudity and language". The first two make sense as Petersen is seen wearing a bra twice, just like Zira and Claire, and there is a fair deal of gunplay, swordplay, and a few gruesome deaths. However, there are actually very few swear words, "s--t" is spoken once and "damn" is spoken twice, which isn't unusual in newer D.I.T. books and nevertheless merits a PG-13 rating. New characters *Andrew *Pete Brown *Charlie Corner *Justin Bellamy *Sammy Salaraga Notes and references 4